mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Friends
Super Friends is an American animated television series about a team of superheroes, which ran from 1973 to 1986 on ABC as part of its Saturday morning cartoon lineup. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera and was based on the Justice League of America (JLA) and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. The Mind Maidens (Season 2, Episode 9) Medula, a brilliant but dangerous woman, wants to have women rule the world, so she fires a will-boosting beam at Elmwood City, causing the women to make men disappear. The men reappear at Medula's hideout, only to be transformed into microdots and processed on computer tape. The Super Friends try to stop her at both a world leaders parade in Gotham City and at an aircraft carrier in the Pacific. The team finds her hideout, but Wonder Woman and Jayna are hypnotized by the will booster and capture the male heroes. vlcsnap-2015-01-15-13h52m22s19.png vlcsnap-2015-01-15-13h53m13s22.png vlcsnap-2015-01-15-13h53m33s196.png mind_maidens_animation_by_the_mind_controller-d8q875j.gif Sinbad And The Space Pirates (Season 3, Episode 4) Captain Sinbad and his band of space pirates come to Earth and start plundering the treasures of an Incan temple in Peru. In Mexico City, they continue treasure hunting at the Aztec temple until Superman and Wonder Woman intercepts them, but the ships turn invisible, giving the heroes the slip. When each of the three ships goes to a different location, so do the Super Friends. Batman and Robin go to Easter Island, where they are nearly goners after the Batjet goes out of control by means of the pirates' anti-gravity beam. Aquaman finds one at the Bermuda Triangle, only to be attacked by two hypnotized octopi. Superman and Wonder Woman find Sinbad at Stonehenge, but Superman gets sidetracked by stopping the large stones from hitting London while Wonder Woman is captured and hypnotized. The Wonder Twins try to rescue her but end up captured and forced to row on an electronic oar. Superman (as Clark Kent) sneaks aboard Sinbad's ship as the pirate tries to get to a treasure under the Golden Gate Bridge. He breaks Wonder Woman's spell with her own magic lasso, and with teamwork from the Dynamic Duo, Sinbad is defeated and taken to the galactic authorities. wonder_woman_with_sinbad_by_the_mind_controller-d8qoyc6.gif wonder_woman_hypnotized_animation_by_the_mind_controller-d5chmo8.gif Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-14h58m56s043.png|Sinbad fires the hypnotic cannons Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h04m27s498.png|The beams first hit the jeep... Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h04m37s671.png|and surround the jeep and the guards in it Vlcsnap-1932453.png|The two guards who spotted Sinbad and his pirates are hypnotized by the beam Vlcsnap-1932710.png|The guards walk over to their new master Vlcsnap-1933234.png|Sinbad and his crew welcome the newest members of the ship Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h05m39s327.png|The hypnotized guards in the raft with Sinbad and his crew Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h06m47s228.png|Sinbad fires the hypnotic cannons at the next site Vlcsnap-1934120.png|Sinbad fires the hypno cannons on two guards at their next heist Pied Piper from Space (Season 3, Episode 5) A set of UFOs arrive at Earth and take up positions around the Earth. They send out a signal that hypnotizes all the children of Earth and shoots beams that paralyze the adults that try to stop the children when they leave. The children are commanded to travel to Monument Valley, Utah, where the spaceships wait to take the children away. The Wonder Twins come under the signal and tell the Super Friends they must go; the Superfriends contain the Twins with Aquaman watching them while the other Super Friends go to deal with the spaceship. One ship creates a wave to flood out a nearby city, which Superman and Wonder Woman go to handle. Superman and Wonder Woman enter one spaceship, which traps the two and flies out to the edge of the galaxy. The children then hit Batman and Robin with hypno-beams that have the duo fly the Batjet through the valley on a course to crash. The Wonder Twin hit Aquaman with a hypno-beam and have him release them and hit the Hall of Justice computer to make it start to self-destruct; the Wonder Twins and the remaining children enter the last spaceship and all the spaceships take off to take them to a distant planet. There the children get out and are told by the Supreme Leader that they will be his slave labor force for their lives and are put to work. The Wonder Twins commence their task, while Gleep tries to stop them and connects their hands together to activate their powers, which breaks the hypnosis. The Wonder Twins try to stop the Supreme Leader but end up in a tunnel that begins to fill with water. The Superfriends survive their various ordeals, regroup at the Hall of Justice and find out where the spaceships have gone to. On the planet they encounter various perils, eventually save the Wonder Twins and track the Supreme Leader, who turns out be a kid himself. They stop the hypnotic signal and get the children back to earth. Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h18m11s935.png|One of the spaceships takes up position over a city Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h19m24s361.png|A sleeping kid comes under the control of the spaceship's signal Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h18m35s356.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h19m50s071.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h20m04s130.png|Two kids, Susan and Eric, come under the spaceship's control and leave the breakfast table Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h20m37s872.png|Susan and Eric leave the house Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h21m01s924.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h21m17s657.png|Susan and Eric look up at the spaceship Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h21m25s391.png|Children come under the control of the spaceship Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h21m41s912.png|Students in France come under the control of the spaceship Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h21m52s832.png|The hypnotized children gather at a train station to get to Monument Valley Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h21m59s598.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h22m09s575.png|Children aboard the train about to depart Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h22m15s024.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h22m23s985.png|Children board a ship on the spaceship's commands Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h23m01s015.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h23m43s543.png|The Wonder Twins come under the control of the spaceship Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h23m53s069.png|The Wonder Twins try to leave the Hall of Justice for Monument Valley Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h24m08s083.png|"We must go to Monument Valley!!... Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h24m41s709.png|It is imperative!! Do not try to stop us!!!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h25m48s525.png|The hypnotized children gather at Monument Valley Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h25m29s781.png|The children just before they begin to enter the spaceships Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h26m11s214.png|The Supreme Leader expects the Superfriends and announces he'll give them trouble Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h27m06s826.png|The children fire a hypno-beam at Batman and Robin Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h27m24s002.png|Batman and Robin leave for the Bat-jet under the hypnotic order Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h27m52s005.png|The Wonder Twins fire a hypno-beam at Aquaman Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h28m13s576.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h28m18s501.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h28m38s834.png|Aquaman under the hypno-beam releases the Wonder Twins Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h28m44s671.png|The Wonder Twins fire a hypno-beam to make to the computer self-destruct Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h28m54s326.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h29m04s855.png|The Wonder Twins leave for Monument Valley Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h29m15s187.png|Aquaman remains hypnotizes as the Hall of Justice continues to approach self-destruction Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h29m42s247.png|The spaceships leave with the children all aboard Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h29m59s064.png|Batman and Robin still under hypnosis and about to crash the Bat-jet Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h30m42s095.png|The children and the Wonder Twins arrive at the planet Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h30m49s806.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h31m09s869.png|The children and the Wonder Twins leave the spaceships Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h31m16s743.png 2019-07-28 (36).png|The Supreme Leader tells the children they will be his child labor force Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h31m26s070.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h31m38s046.png|The children stare at a hypnotic pulse on the screen Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h31m54s593.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h32m00s712.png|The children leave to take up their various tasks Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h32m09s300.png|The children begin working at their various tasks Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h32m17s358.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h32m23s111.png|The Wonder Twins carry out the labor task Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h32m34s590.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h33m02s977.png|Gleek brings the Twins' hands together to break them from the hypnosis Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h33m07s359.png|The Twins before the hypnosis is broken Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-23h33m13s165.png Attack of the Vampire (Season 3, Episode 6) Dracula awakens from his coffin, transforms into a bat and releases a bag of red dust on a plane. The dust turns the crew and passengers into vampires who turn into bats and fly to Dracula's castle. He then releases his new vampire slaves to transform a village into vampires. Batman and Robin investigate the empty plane and head to Dracula's castle only to be trapped by Dracula. Batman and Wonder Woman try to stop the vampires at a port and get trapped. Dracula begins transforming the citizens of Vienna into vampires; Superman goes to Vienna to stop the vampires only to be turned into a vampire by Dracula. Vampire Superman starts transforming people into vampires, which prompts the Wonder Twins to try and stop Superman. Their attempt to freeze the vampires ends up leading to them being transformed into vampires by Vampire Superman. Vampire Superman and the Vampire Wonder Twins continue transforming people into vampires. The other Superfriends escape their respective traps and regroup at the Biological Research Center in Switzerland to find a way to reverse the effects the vampires have on people. A unique breed of South American bat in the Andes Mountains lives in a cave that has gases that could reverse the vampire effect. After going to the cave, facing down a giant spider and getting the gas, Batman and Robin release the gas and return the Wonder Twins, Superman and the vampires around them to normal. They then release the gas around the area to return all the vampires to normal. Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h55m46s747.png|Dracula rises from his coffin Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h55m53s540.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h56m13s459.png|Dracula checks the vampire dust Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h56m23s172.png|Dracula turns into a bat to spread the dust Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h56m33s883.png|Dracula releases the dust Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h57m31s199.png|The dust begins to envelop the plane Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h57m35s598.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h37m49s602.png|The passengers are exposed to Dracula's vampire dust Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h37m55s438.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h38m00s808.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h38m06s480.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h38m25s225.png|The passengers are transformed into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h38m38s490.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h39m20s524.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h39m25s457.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h39m31s444.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h40m10s965.png|The pilots are exposed to the dust Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h40m18s628.png|The pilots are transformed into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h40m27s039.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h40m36s717.png|The vampire pilots open the escape hatch to go to Dracula's castle Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h40m40s704.png|The pilots turn into bats Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h40m51s117.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h40m57s983.png|The passenger vampires begin to turn into bats Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h41m23s025.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h41m28s791.png|The passenger vampires transform into bats Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h41m36s346.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h58m08s375.png|The vampire bats arrive at Dracula's castle... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h58m27s995.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h58m36s020.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-20h58m51s500.png|and transform back into human form Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h42m50s480.png|Dracula transforms back into human form Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h42m57s299.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h43m11s951.png|The new vampires receive Dracula's order to transform people into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h00m01s122.png|One of the vampire bats prepares to transform back to human form Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h00m06s274.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h00m34s040.png|The vampire is back in human form Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h44m23s349.png|A vampire is about to transform a couple into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h44m48s903.png|The couple are hit with the vampire eyebeams Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h45m02s044.png|The couple is now the latest vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h01m34s131.png|Two bats outside of the house of a family... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h02m26s979.png|transform back into human form... Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h02m33s237.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h45m44s394.png|and face the house they target Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h02m46s228.png|The two vampires shoot their eyebeams Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h46m07s273.png|The vampire eye beams shoot the gap to transform the family Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h46m14s321.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h46m23s425.png|The vampire family emerges transformed Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h46m34s419.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h47m32s612.png|The vampires continue the transformations Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h47m37s701.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h47m44s345.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h48m23s774.png|Two vampires at Dracula's castle confront Batman and Robin Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h48m29s268.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h48m56s943.png|Vampires in bat form transform workers at a port Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h49m45s111.png|The shipmen begin to transform into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h49m52s790.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h50m35s572.png|A vampire ready to ambush Wonder Woman Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h51m38s816.png|The shipmen vampires try to transform Wonder Woman and Aquaman Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h52m25s485.png|Three shipmen vampires stand in Wonder Woman's way Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h56m49s895.png|A military officer calling the Superfriends for help is transformed into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h57m00s166.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h57m05s698.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h33m49s740.png|Dracula stands outside of Vienna... Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h33m56s255.png|transforms into a bat with his bag of vampire dust... Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h34m07s373.png|and spreads the dust over Vienna Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h57m56s116.png|The citizens of Vienna are transformed into vampires due to Dracula's dust Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h58m02s469.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h58m22s657.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h58m29s887.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h59m15s134.png|The vampires follow Superman into a caboose Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h59m48s879.png|Dracula shoots his eyebeams... Vlcsnap-2019-08-28-23h59m57s260.png|and turns Superman into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h00m07s807.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h00m36s533.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h00m40s559.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h00m46s346.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h01m29s800.png|Vampire Superman stands ready for his orders from Dracula Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h01m35s302.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h36m54s120.png|Dracula tells Vampire Superman to follow him and turn people into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h37m13s236.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h02m14s686.png|Vampire Superman follows Dracula to start turning people into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h02m21s038.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h02m29s166.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h02m51s302.png|Vampire Superman transforms his first two victims into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h02m56s974.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m04s161.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m09s345.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m20s311.png|Vampire Superman transforms people fleeing him into vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m27s462.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m31s346.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m35s503.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m39s244.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h03m45s191.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h04m24s292.png|Vampire Superman and his vampire horde Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h04m31s382.png|Vampire Superman transforms a man in his house into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h04m37s951.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h04m43s053.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h04m47s315.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h05m54s090.png|Vampire Superman and his horde before encountering the Wonder Twins Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h06m18s125.png|The Wonder Twins freeze Vampire Superman and his horde, and then unfreeze Vampire Superman Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h06m30s929.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h05m51s649.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h06m15s497.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h06m20s354.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h06m24s875.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h06m30s858.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-15-21h06m36s958.png|Vampire Superman fires his eyebeams... Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h06m56s998.png|and makes the Wonder Twins deactivate... Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h07m01s622.png|and in their human form... Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h07m07s036.png|they become vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h07m14s468.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h07m35s039.png|Vampire Superman thaws his vampire horde with his heat vision Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h07m40s014.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h08m41s161.png|The vampires at the port keep Wonder Woman and Aquaman pinned down Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h09m50s559.png|The Vampire Superfriends continue making new vampires Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h10m57s819.png|Vampire Superman transforms a driver into a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h11m08s431.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h11m14s553.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h11m18s651.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h11m48s825.png|The Vampire Wonder Twins and their horde try to transform Batman and Robin Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h11m54s306.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h11m58s568.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h12m06s790.png|The Wonder Twin and their horde are exposed to the vampire antidote Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h12m38s006.png|Vampire Superman tries to transform Batman and Robin Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h12m49s674.png|Vampire Superman is exposed to the vampire antidote Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h13m47s019.png|Superman confronts Dracula and his vampire horde Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h13m56s674.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h14m32s831.png|The Superfriends expose the vampires to the antidote Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h14m42s623.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-00h14m58s366.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-15h40m30s126.png Invasion of the Brain Creatures (Season 3, Episode 11) A pulse of magnetic particles from Mars collides with the Earth's magnetic field, causing violent storms. The Superfriends handle the storm and the damage it causes, then Batman and Robin head to Mars to see how the particles were created. Batman finds the source, brain-like aliens that live on Mars and who aim to destroy all life on Earth. Batman tries to avoid the brain creatures but gets trapped and then possessed by one of them. Possessed Batman heads back to the Bat Rocket and radios Superman that he and Robin need help; Robin returns mid-call and is stunned and trapped by the brain creatures. Superman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman come to Mars to save Batman only to find him and the brain creature. Superman tries to attack but is possessed by a brain creature while Aquaman and Wonder Woman are trapped alongside Robin. The brain creatures ultimately take over the minds of Wonder Woman, Robin, and Aquaman when it appears that the Wonder Twins are successfully defeating Batman and Superman's asteroid attack of Earth. Batman and Superman, while under mind control, continue to attack the Earth by firing huge asteroids on the surface. Superman uses his speed to hurl multiple asteroids at the Earth's surface which causes fissures, fires, and floods. Wonder Woman uses her mental powers to overcome the mind control and with the help of a magnetic cloud the brain creatures are expelled from the brains of Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Robin, Batman, and Superman. Wonder Woman then devises a plan to send an electric current throughout Earth and trap the brain creatures which Superman uses a laser gun and sends the brain creatures many light-years away from Earth. Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h40m15s309.png|The Martian brain creatures look at Batman looking for the source of the storms Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h40m33s738.png|The brain creatures surround Batman Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h40m48s125.png|Batman tries to escape the brain creatures only to have the creatures shoot and snap his Bat cable Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h40m58s316.png|Batman lands and thinks he's gotten away from the brain creatures Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-20h17m22s269.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h41m06s402.png|The brain creatures again surround Batman Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h41m22s165.png|A brain creature invades Batman's helmet and his mind Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h41m28s100.png|The brain creature begins to possess Batman Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h41m35s529.png|Batman is possessed by the brain creature Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h41m48s058.png|The brain creature announces it is in control of Batman Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h41m57s381.png|Possessed Batman stands with the brain creatures Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h42m08s164.png|Possessed Batman radios Superman for help Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h42m32s637.png|Robin comes back mid-call and hears Batman making a distress call Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h42m59s652.png|The brain creatures immobilize Robin to stop him from interfering Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h43m07s756.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h43m17s774.png|The brain creatures place immobilized Robin in a tree prison Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h43m35s067.png|Possessed Batman continues to radio in help Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h43m56s237.png|Possessed Batman and the brain creatures look down at the Superfriends Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h44m04s878.png|Superman tries to grab a brain creature but the creature becomes intangible Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h44m11s357.png|The brain creature begins to possess Superman Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h44m17s475.png|Superman is possessed by the brain creature Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h44m31s206.png|The brain creatures immobilize Aquaman and Wonder Woman Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h44m40s837.png|The brain creatures place Aquaman and Wonder Woman in the tree prison with Robin Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h44m46s288.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h45m22s587.png|The brain creatures tell possessed Batman and Superman to create a meteor shower on the Earth Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h45m27s312.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h46m12s603.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h46m23s192.png|Possessed Batman and Superman head off to make the meteor shower Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h46m51s926.png|Possessed Superman begins to hurl meteors at the Earth Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h47m16s182.png|The brain creatures decide to possess the other Superfriends when the Wonder Twins stop the meteor shower Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h47m23s423.png|The brain creatures possess the other Superfriends Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h47m57s510.png|The possessed Superfriends announce the possession worked Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h47m34s998.png|The possessed Superfriends head for the Invisible Jet Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h48m19s903.png|Wonder Woman gets control and heads the Invisible Jet to a magnetic cloud Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h48m25s454.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h48m51s565.png|The magnetic cloud forces the brain creatures out of the Superfriends Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h49m10s302.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h49m37s105.png|Possessed Batman and Superman grab the Wonder Twins Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h49m50s252.png|Possessed Batman and Superman take the Wonder Twins to the port Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h50m02s087.png|Possessed Batman and Superman send the tied up Wonder Twins out in a boat into the harbor Vlcsnap-2019-08-30-19h50m11s846.png Voodoo Vampire (Season 5, Episode 5) The vampire Vampiress, an African vampire, awakens from her tomb to seek victims. An expedition traveling through the jungle encounters her and are turned into her vampire slaves except for one who escapes and calls the Superfriends. As he relays what is happening to Batman and Robin, he is transformed into a vampire and ends the call. Batman and Robin go to the scene of the call to find the newly made vampire there who tries to make them into vampires. He escapes their ropes, transforms into a bat, and attacks Batman. After escaping the vampire bat and a snake with the help of Black Vulcan, the three superheroes encounter Vampiress and her expedition vampires slaves. During the fight with them, both Batman and Robin are turned into vampires slaves of Vampiress and Black Vulcan flees from the new superhero vampires. When Vampiress says that she needs more vampire slaves, Batman proposes they go to the Hall of Justice to turn the other Superfriends into her slaves. Batman and Robin summon Superman and Aquaman to the Hall of Justice and try to turn them into vampires but are captured in a cell in the Hall. Vampiress then announces her presence and turns Superman and Aquaman into her vampire slaves. Wonder Woman arrives only to be pulled out of the way by Black Vulcan. Vampiress and her superheroes slaves travel back to Africa and join her expedition slaves to prepare to enter her tomb. Wonder Woman and Black Vulcan interrupt the entrance and in the midst of the fight with the vampire Black Vulcan flies up and increases the light of the moon. This turns the Superfriends and the expedition back to normal and forces Vampiress back into her tomb. vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m30s680.png|Vampiress awakens from the tomb vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m45s917.png|The explorers encounter Vampiress vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m52s479.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m57s792.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m12s664.png|The escapee becomes a vampire slave vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m19s090.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m27s700.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m31s487.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m44s721.png|The new vampire attacks Batman and Robin vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m49s973.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m55s074.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m05s208.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m15s705.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m40s331.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m50s815.png|Batman and Robin try to contain the vampire vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m02s750.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m10s624.png|The explorer vampire breaks free... 2019-08-30 (61).png 2019-08-30 (62).png|transforms into a bat... 2019-08-30 (63).png 2019-08-30 (64).png|and bites down hard on Batman vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m30s886.png|Batman, Robin, and Black Vulcan encounter Vampiress and her explorer vampires vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m37s586.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m43s497.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m47s710.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m59s221.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h09m28s940.png|The explorer vampires attack vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h09m41s190.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h09m45s196.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m11s525.png|Batman becomes a vampire slave vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m19s291.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m32s144.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m42s585.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m54s943.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m01s887.png|Robin becomes a vampire slave vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m18s397.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m27s508.png|Notice Robin's R motif has changed color in this shot vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m50s395.png|Vampire Batman and Robin attack Black Vulcan vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m07s756.png|Vampiress says she needs more slaves... vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m26s120.png|Batman proposes turning the other Superfriends into vampires vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m39s402.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m50s084.png|Vampiress, Vampire Batman and Robin leave for the Hall of Justice vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m59s840.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h13m36s692.png|Vampire Batman and Robin try to turn Superman and Aquaman into vampires. vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h13m54s552.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m23s185.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m28s125.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m40s631.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m51s602.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m03s416.png|Vampiress makes her presence known and turns Superman and Aquaman into vampires. Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m08s334.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m17s771.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m27s173.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m37s118.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m56s720.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m06s423.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m18s866.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m32s040.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m38s654.png|All of Vampiress' Superhero vampires gather together Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m47s605.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m55s850.png|Vampiress and her Superhero vampires return back to her African tomb Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m11s243.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m23s682.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m42s575.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m48s015.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h18m18s076.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h18m45s994.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h19m25s851.png|All of Vampiress' vampire slaves gather to enter into her tomb Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h19m40s685.png|Vampiress and her superhero slaves fight Wonder Woman and Black Vulcan Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h19m54s757.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m03s740.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m16s287.png|Black Vuclan's bright moonlight turns everyone back to normal and sends Vampiress back to her tomb Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m33s103.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m37s629.png Episode Circus of Horrors The Wonder Twins and all the public on the circus, get hypnotized by animals The Case of the Dreadful Dolls (Season 8, Episode 7) The Dollmaker is thought to be in prison, but he is actually in his hideout with magical clay that allows him to control a person. He first makes a doll of Batman, who he has steal artwork from the museum. Robin and El Dorado track Batman down as he hands the artwork to the Dollmaker's dolls; Batman throws a grenade to escape to the Dollmaker's hideout. The Dollmaker then makes dolls of Firestorm and Wonder Woman and has them steal jewelry; the Superfriends try to stop the pair, but they get away. Next Superman comes under the Dollmaker's control and before he leaves, El Dorado is able to put a tracer on him. Superman steals silver ingots for the Dollmaker and then joins the other controlled Superfriends. Robin and El Dorado go to the Doll Makers' hideout but fall through his trap door. While El Dorado confronts the Dollmaker, he reveals his Robin doll and has Robin capture El Dorado. As El Dorado is tied up, the Dollmaker begins to make a doll to control El Dorado; El Dorado kicks the doll away and hides it in an illusion, then activates the sprinkler system which melts the dolls and frees the Superfriends. 2019-08-31 (84).png|Batman comes under the Dollmaker's control 2019-08-31 (85).png|Batman leaves Robin behind... 2019-08-31 (86).png|gets into the Batmobile... 2019-08-31 (87).png|leaves the Batcave... 2019-08-31 (88).png|to steal a painting... 2019-08-31 (89).png|as the Dollmaker commands 2019-08-31 (90).png 2019-08-31 (91).png 2019-08-31 (92).png 2019-08-31 (93).png 2019-08-31 (94).png 2019-08-31 (95).png 2019-08-31 (96).png 2019-08-31 (97).png 2019-08-31 (98).png 2019-08-31 (99).png 2019-08-31 (100).png 2019-08-31 (101).png 2019-08-31 (102).png 2019-08-31 (103).png 2019-08-31 (104).png 2019-08-31 (105).png 2019-08-31 (106).png 2019-08-31 (107).png 2019-08-31 (108).png 2019-08-31 (109).png 2019-08-31 (110).png 2019-08-31 (111).png 2019-08-31 (112).png 2019-08-31 (113).png 2019-08-31 (114).png 2019-08-31 (115).png 2019-08-31 (116).png 2019-08-31 (118).png 2019-08-31 (119).png The Village of the Lost Souls (Season 8, Episode 8) Zan, Jana, and Apache Chief rescue a young girl named Lori; shortly after the rescue her parents and a ranger (all of whom have had mind-control chips implanted by Brainiac) come to take her away. Lori says they have changed before they take her away. The Wonder Twins make it to the town and see Lori, who now has been implanted with a mind-control chip. Jana goes to Lori and is captured by Lori's parents; Zan is captured by a group of Brainiac's controlled townfolk. Gleek gets away and warns Apache Chief. Shortly after the ranger and another controlled townfolk hit Apache Chief with a stun ray to take him to Brainiac, but Wonder Woman arrives and saves Apache Chief. Brainiac, preparing to make the Wonder Twins his next set of "human robots," explains to them he has enslaved the town folk to dig up electrium to power up his ship. After the explanation, he implants the chips and turns the Wonder Twins into his "robots." Wonder Woman, in her human disguise, enters the town and is roped into a barn by three of Brainiac's robot town folk. Wonder Woman then throws the three into the hay. The three are then summoned by Brainiac to return to the ship as are all of the robot townfolk (Brainiac plans to take all of his robots with him). Wonder Woman then encounters the robotized Wonder Twins who trap her in ice and take her back to Brainiac's ship. Apache Chief follows some of the robotized town folk to a cave entrance; he goes and sees Brainiac loading the robot town folk as he prepares to leave. Apache Chief breaks the ramp carrying the robots away from Brainiac's ship and leaves with the Wonder Twin and Wonder Woman. Apache Chief grabs on to a tentacle of Brainiac's ship only to be wrapped in the other tentacles and hit with a stun ray. After growing larger, he breaks the tentacles which causes Wonder Woman to get free of Zan's block of ice (it breaks apart upon hitting a wall) and to destroy the console that powers the mind-control implants. 2019-12-06 (40).png|Lori's parents and the ranger come to get her 2019-12-06 (41).png 2019-12-06 (42).png|Lori's mother takes Lori by the arm and leaves with her 2019-12-06 (43).png|Her father and the ranger follow after 2019-12-06 (44).png 2019-12-06 (45).png|Jana tries to talk to two "human robots" 2019-12-06 (46).png 2016-05-04_(4).png|Lori, now a "human robot," encounters Jana 2019-07-20_(14).png|"Lori, are you ok?" 2016-05-04_(5).png|"Of course, Jana... 2016-05-04_(6).png|I am sorry to have caused you trouble this morning." 2019-07-20 (15).png|Lori's parents capture Jana 2016-05-04_(7).png 2019-12-10 (10).png|Zan encounters the robot townfolk 2019-12-06 (47).png|The robot town folk capture Zan 2019-12-06.png 2019-12-10 (13).png 2019-12-10 (14).png 2019-07-20_(17).png|Zan tells Gleek to go to Apache Chief 2019-12-10 (15).png|The robot town folk try and fail to catch Gleek 2019-12-06 (2).png|The ranger and a town person come for Apache Chief 2019-12-06 (3).png 2019-12-06 (4).png 2019-12-06 (5).png 2019-12-06 (6).png|The ranger and the town person in Wonder Woman's lasso, which fails to break the implant's control 2019-12-06 (7).png|The town folk digging up the electrium 2019-12-06 (8).png 2019-12-06 (9).png|Brainiac explains his plan to the Wonder Twins 2019-12-06 (10).png|Two townsmen, who we've seen been and will see again, dig up electrium 2019-12-06 (11).png 2019-12-06 (12).png 2019-12-10.png|Zan and Jana become Brainiac's latest "robots" 2019-12-10 (5).png 2019-12-10 (1).png 2019-12-10 (2).png 2019-12-10 (3).png|"We are ready to do your will, Brainiac!!!" 2019-12-06 (13).png|Wonder Woman is pulled into the barn by three townfolk 2019-12-06 (14).png 2019-12-06 (15).png|"Grab her!!" 2019-12-06 (16).png 2019-12-06 (17).png 2019-12-06 (18).png|Wonder Woman pulls the three robot town folk into the hay 2019-12-06 (19).png 2019-12-06 (20).png 2019-12-06 (21).png 2019-12-06 (22).png 2019-12-06 (23).png|The three are summoned back to Brainiac's ship 2019-12-06 (23).png 2019-12-06 (24).png|"He calls!!!" 2019-12-10 (6).png 2019-12-06 (25).png 2019-12-06 (26).png|"We are summoned!!" 2019-12-06 (27).png 2019-12-06 (28).png|The town folk head to Brainiac's ship 2019-12-06 (29).png|The Wonder Twins trap Wonder Woman and take her to Brainiac 2019-12-06 (30).png 2019-12-06 (31).png 2019-12-06 (32).png 2019-12-06 (33).png|More town folk head to Brainiac's ship 2019-12-06 (34).png|All the "robot" town folk prepare to board Brainiac's ship 2019-12-06 (35).png 2019-12-06 (36).png 2019-12-06 (37).png|The "robot" town folk begin to board the ship 2019-12-06 (38).png 2019-12-06 (39).png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Western Cartoon Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Peril Category:Superhero Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Vampire Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Brainwashing Category:Articles marked for Clean-Up Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Dracula Category:Male Hypnotist